Fly
by Gatomon1
Summary: I can't beleive I just wrote this!!!! It's soooo sad...at least I think so!!!! Mimi has always wanted to fly...what happens when she does because of depression? Please read and review!


Fly

"Have you noticed how Mimi has been acting, lately?" Sora asked.

"What about her?" Joe questioned.

"She's been acting…strange…" Sora let her voice trail off.

"I know what you mean, Sora," Matt said, shaking his head. "She _has_ been acting strange… all depressed and everything! I wonder what's wrong?"

"Did it ever occur to you guys to find out?" Kari suggested. "Maybe she's going through a hard time, or something…"

Matt nodded. "Your right, Kari," he agreed. "I'll go over to see her right now." Turning on his heel, he left the little grouping in the park, heading towards Mimi's apartment.

He began to walk, lost in thought. He was so lost in thought that he almost walked past Mimi. He looked up at just the right time, and hurried after her.

"Mimi!" he called after his girlfriend. "Wait up!" He sprinted ahead, finally catching up with her.

"Hey, Matt," she said in a dull voice. Matt looked concerned.

"Mimi? What's wrong? You _never_ acted like this before!"

"It's nothing Matt," Mimi replied in the same dull voice.

"Well, then, where are you going?" Matt tried to get her to talk more.

"Just to a place. I guess you can come, if you want," she kept walking, looking straight ahead. 

Matt just shook his head. What was _wrong_ with her? He began to walk quickly behind her.

About fifteen minutes later, they reached a small cliff that looked out over the ocean. Mimi stared down at the rocky beach down below. She leaned forward, catching the slight breeze that blew past. Matt just watched her.

"I wonder what it would be like to fly," Mimi whispered, looking down at the water below.

Matt looked at her nervously. He was beginning to get really worried. 

Mimi leaned even farther forward.

"Mimi? What's wrong?" Matt asked again.

"Oh, everything! My whole life!" Mimi cried.

"Mimi…you've never acted like this before…and what do you mean by "Oh, everything! My whole life!?" he questioned.

"You obviously don't know what's going on in my life!" she shot at him.

"No, I don't! You barley even talk to me anymore!" Matt cried out, exasperated. "So would you mind telling me?"

Mimi took a deep, shaky breath. "No one wants me around, anymore! No one really even talks to me! I mean, I haven't hung around with Sora for just _years!_" she exaggerated. "And my parents…they act so cold around me! They haven't said a word to me in weeks, I swear it! They're too wrapped up in their own problems! Everything that I live for it practically gone! My friends, my parents, you! And I just don't feel like fixing it! I have nothing left to live for…I'm too…" she turned away abruptly, and once again looked out over the ocean.

"Matt? Promise me one thing…" her voice trailed off.

"What?" Matt queried.

"When you think of me…I want you to think of me flying." She leaned out over the cliff again, staring into the water once more.

"Mimi, your really starting to scare me!" Matt cried, grabbing her shoulders, turning her to face him, and shaking her.

"Just promise me!" she demanded.

"I promise! But I want to know why!" he shouted. 

Mimi pulled away from him, and turned once more to the edge of the cliff. She turned back to him. "Matt? When this is over, please forgive me for everything that I did! At least I'll be able to fly once in my life!" and turning, she launched herself over the side of the cliff, and onto the rocky beach below.

"Mimi!!!! NOOOOoooo!!!!!!!!" Matt shouted, dropping to his knees and trying to grab at her flailing arms.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Matt stood, looking at his hands, tears falling from his eyes, among his weeping friends and Mimi's parents.

"You can see her now," a doctor came up to them. 

Mimi's parents jumped up and raced towards the room where Mimi was. Matt was not far behind them, and the rest of the Digidestined not far behind him. The doctor trailed behind all of them.

Matt stared down at Mimi's pale face.

"Is she going to make it, Doctor?" Mr. Tachikawa asked, wiping tears off of his face.

"I don't know. I really don't know." The doctor shook his head.

Matt looked up. "At least…at least if she doesn't make it…at least she'll be able to fly."

The End.

*sniff* I can't believe I just did that to Mimi! Please don't kill me for it! I'll even make a sequel where she lives if you guys want me to… 

Gatomon_1


End file.
